Back in time
by joekin99
Summary: the loud siblings end up going to Lisa for help,but something goes wrong and they are transported back to 1983 where everyone except Lincoln,Clyde,and Lisa loses memory of what timeline they belong in. Can Lincoln save the day only Time will ory was requested by retro mania
1. Chapter 1

Lola tackled Lana,they began to roll out into the hallway the fight became more intense. Lola started pulling Lana's hair, Then Lana began to bite Lola,for some reason nobody tried to stop the fight. Lincoln walked out of his room in his pajamas,as he headed for the bathroom he saw the twins fighting,he quickly ran up to them and he grabbed Lola who was on top Lana. "whoa whoa what's going on here" Lincoln asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Linc Lana took my favorite doll and blew it up with fireworks". "I was going to fix it but you attacked me"said Lana. For some reason this made Lola angrier,she slipped from Lincoln's grasp and jumped Lana this time they rolled down the stairs. Once they where at the bottom of the steps the two felt something crush from them bumping into it,hearing the crash caused the twins to stop fighting and it also drew the attention of the other siblings in the house. As they all stared at the broken vase,Luna spoke up "dudes you guys are going to get in so much trouble". The twins gasped as they finally realized what happened. "I can't believe we broke the vase that was given to mom by her grandma"both twins said at the same time, **A/N** you see right before Rita's grandma passed away she gave her this blue and white striped vase,this wasn't a normal vase it was passed down in her family for generations. "What are we going to do" a frantic Lola asked her brother. Lincoln thought for a moment "let's try some super glue",he ran to the garage and got the glue their father used to make wooden popsicle stick houses out of. One by one he put the peaces together. After the vase was intact all the loud siblings took in a deep breath of relieve. Suddenly Charles ran through the living room chasing a squirrel, the small mammal jumped on the stand where the vase was knocking it over,the whole family dived for the vase but it was in vain the vase smashed again,this time into hundreds of pieces. Lincoln sighed "sorry girls I really thought that would work". Lana and Lola ran up to Lincoln and hugged him tightly. They looked up at him and said "it's okay Link at least you tried". "I have and idea" said Lisa. "I have this machine in my room if we use it,we might be able to get a new one exactly like this one,follow me". All the kids followed the genius to her and Lilly's room. Every one looked at the machine with shocked looks. "Like what exactly will this machine do" asked a curious Lori,"well this machine will allow us to go back in time to the moment right before the twins knock over the vase" Lisa retorted with a bit of a self applauding smile. At one time all the loud kids said " You built a time machine"! "Actually I like to call it the temporal do over machine"Lucy said with a bit of a snobby accent. "How does it work" asked an intrigued Lana. "Do you know the flux capacitor from Back to The Future,well I managed to make a real one".said Lisa as she walked over to the panel that was controlling the time machine, "okay everyone stand on the time pad". She pulled the lever then she hurried and ran and got on the time pad, the time machine began to whirling and buzzing,there was a huge green flash. After the time machine powered down everyone looked around and saw that they still were in the same time line. "I guess it did not work" sighed Lana,looks like we have to confess to our parents that we broke the vase. Everyone but Lisa left to go downstairs. An hour later both parents pulled up in Vanzilla,when they entered the house the twins greeted them with sad and crying expressions. Rita knelt down and asked them both "what's wrong with you two" Back in Lisa's room,she began to inspect her time machine,she looked in and around the machine,getting ready to give up she spotted a cut wire,as she reattached the wire the time machine started making a churning sound. Back with the twins and their parents,Lola began to explain what happened "Look mom we were fighting then one thing led to another and...Just then a huge explosion of light went off,the explosion was caused by Lisa's time machine malfunctioning,as the light and smoke cleared Lincoln woke up in a house,this house looked different to the white haired boy. Lincoln got up out of the bed he was in,as he got up he noticed the bandages wrapped around his torso,he fell to the floor in pain he looked down and saw that his bandages where turning red,suddenly the door to the room opened and a girl with a first aid kit walked in,she noticed Lincoln on the floor and she ran up to him. The girl hurried and restitched and re wrap his wound. After a couple of minutes Lincoln looked to the girl and noticed she looked like his sister Lucy. "What happened to me" Lincoln asked weakly,the girl looked at him with a serious face "to me I would say that you where thrown with great force into something sharp."Are you Lucy","how did you know my name "? "W-well you look like my little sister".The girl said what a coincidence then she just got up and said "I'll be back don't you go nowhere". Lincoln noticed the weird way she talked but he didn't say anything because,he then looked around and noticed he was in a room with bright with flowers on the walls,he could smell perfume and there was also a smell he could not place it,the smell was rustic and subtle but it was there. Lincoln also saw posters of bands he didn't recognize but he did recognize the name Elvis Presley. Suddenly the door opened again but this time it was a girl that looked just like Lori except she was wearing a sweet band on her head and wrists also she had long curvy hair and she was wearing some kind of sweat shirt that only covered one shoulder he then noticed her pants where tight with baggy legs. The girl spoke"Here you go I figure that you must be hungry,so I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich".After he was done eating Lincoln asked "have you taken in anybody else".The girl thought for a moment "no I don't believe we have,now If you will excuse me I have to go brush my teeth".When the girl left Lincoln looked around again and said "where or when am I". End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was tired of sitting bed all day,so he decides to go outside of the room for the first time. When he opens the door Lincoln notices that the house he was in is very similar to his house except the carpet is not faded nor does it have any mud or dirt stains. Lincoln began to get an eerie feeling,"Why does everything look brand new" Lincoln asked himself. Getting ready to explore the house further Lincoln headed downstairs. In the Living room he saw Luann watching a tv show,the show was the A-team. Lincoln had seen it a couple of times before so goes over to his sister. "Hey Luann I love this one, my favorite part is when Mr T knocked out the guy in one punch". "What do you mean this is your favorite one It's brand new". "No I'm pretty sure have seen this before". "Here I'll prove it to you next the will be a guy coming from behind that wall and face kicks him in the stomach". Soon enough what Lincoln predicted came true."How did you know ?"asked Luann with a smile."I told you I have seen this one before". Lincoln began to walk off but before he did he looked at Luann one more time,she was wearing a yellow skirt and top,she also was wearing a yellow head band with her hair in a style of pony tail that was not familiar to him. Lincoln did not say anything because he knew Luann liked to dress up in weird clothes. The boy just went in the kitchen to get something to eat. Nothing in the kitchen was any different,so Lincoln started to think I guess I'm just imaging things. That's when he saw the newspaper on the kitchen table. Lincoln scanned the newspaper that's when he noticed the year of the paper."Why do we have a newspaper thay came from 1983. Suddenly everything fell into place "The clothes,the tv, everything that seems new. I really am stuck in 1983." Lincoln started to hyperventilate. "H-how did this happen". Then his memory of how he got knocked out came back,"Lisa-the explosion that's what happened". Lincoln started freaking out even more."I need to get some" air he thought. Lincoln just ran outside,being detracted he almost by a car."Hey kid get out of the road" a man in a yellow car yelled. Lincoln kept running,passing all of the old cars and shops. Lincoln was finally out of breath,stopping to catch his breath Lincoln looked around to see he was in a dark alley where the was a dead end."Hey kid what are you doing in our hangout" a boy with a leather coat asked "I-I was just caught in thought and got lost is all". "Well if you want to keep your legs from getting broken I suggest you leave" Said another boy with a bandanna wrapped around his forehead". "Look fellas I don't want any trouble". Lincoln said why backing into the wall. The two boys surrounded Lincoln. Right before the boy with the leather coat could punch Lincoln in the face, a cop walked into the alley "Are these guys bothering you son" the cop asked. Before Lincoln could say anything the boy in the bandanna said "No we were just having a chat with our good friend while nudging Lincoln in the shoulder. "Is this true". The boy nudged Lincoln again,"ugh yea we were just talking". "Okay boys you get headed home before curfew". All the boys left and headed home. On the way home Lincoln wondered why nobody else noticed that they were in 1983,maby they all got amnesia. He reached the front door and decided he would look more into this situation in the morning. He opened the door to be greeted by his parents "What are you doing home past curfew Lincoln" his mother asked with a little bit of anger in her tone."uh I ran into some friends and lost track of time, I'm sorry mom"."Well if it happens again you will be grounded for a month,now go to your room it's bedtime". Lincoln went upstairs got into his old time pajamas that replaced his ace savy ones,he then brushed his teeth and then he went to bed."Why didn't Lucy take me to my room instead of hers,maby I was transported into her room when the explosion went off". Lincoln drifted to sleep while thinking of all the things that happened today. The next morning Lincoln heard a knock on his door when he opened it he saw Lisa standing there,"Lincoln I need you to come to my room so we can talk". Once they reached Lisa's room Lincoln asked "Okay Lisa what's the problem". "Lincoln I know you Know that we don't belong in this time line, the thing that happened was when my time machine malfunctioned it set off a huge explosion causing it to send us to a different dimension in 1983, also for some reason it made everyone lose the memory of what happened,and It made us think we belong here ,everyone except us for some reason"."Thank god you remember so how are we going to get home and how are we going to get that vase"."Truth be told Lincoln it will be hard to get back to our time and dimension because in 1983 the parts I need to fix the machine have not been invented yet as for the vase all you have to do is go to our great grandma's house and take it". "But Lisa I don't want to steal from our grandma,how about we see if we can find a similar vase and give that to mom". "Lincoln in this dimension grandma doesn't to give the vase to mom and she ended up giving it to a thrift shop,it should still be there". "How do you know this Lisa" asked Lincoln. "I just happened to here her talking to grandpa before she died yesterday. Lincoln gave Lisa a hug and he left to get ready to go to the thrift shop. End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln put on his shoes and went out the door. Lincoln was walking to the thrift store when he looked over and saw the guys that were harassing him the other day across the road. "Man I'm lucky that cop showed up when he did or I might of been in serious trouble".Now the thrift store was in sight,but before he could walk any further Lincoln heard someone calling his name,he turned his head to see Luna."Hey bro what are you doing here"."Oh hey Luna I'm just here to stop at the thrift shop up the road"."What a coincidence I was going there two to see if they had any records". Luna and Lincoln decided to walk to the store together. Once they were in the shop Luna went straight to the records section. After looking around for a couple of minutes Lincoln couldn't find what he was looking for,so he decided to ask the guy at the counter. "Excuse me sir do you have this vase"? Lincoln asked while handing him a photograph."Uh sorry son I just sold it a couple of minutes ago". Feeling defeated Lincoln walked out of the store,telling Luna bye on the way out. Lincoln was out of ideas,then he looked down the road and all he could make out was someone carrying the vase that he wanted to buy. Lincoln rand as fast as he could and when he realized who the person that was carrying the vase was he smiled a little."Hey Clyde" Lincoln yelled. Turning around Clyde saw Lincoln headed towards him,when he was close to Lincoln Clyde said "hey buddy what do you want". "Look Clyde I need that vase your carrying". "Why"? "Well because it was an family heirloom". "Lincoln this is suppose to be a present for my dad's birthday". "Please Clyde your my best friend". Clyde sighed "okay but on one condition you have to give me your limited edition Ace Savvy comic". Lincoln agreed and told Clyde he would bring the comic over to his house. Then Clyde handed the vase over to Lincoln,and they both went in separate directions,because every since they got stuck in this time Clyde's house was in a different location. Lincoln carefully took the vase into his room and stored under his bed so it wouldn't get broken. Lincoln looked around his room for the comic but he couldn't find it,so he went to see if any of his sisters seen it to no avail Lincoln was about to give up when suddenly a voice said "I now where your comic is Linc". This sudden voice made Lincoln jump in the air and land on his butt he looked up and when he saw it was Lucy he thought to himself "Lucy why do I aways forget about Lucy"."Hey Luce you said you know where my comic is". "Yea your comic is in the couch from when you where reading it a couple of days ago,so Linc... Lucy was interrupted bye Lincoln running away to the front room. Lincoln flipped the couch cushions and he saw his comic,quickly he grabbed it and he headed to Clyde's house. Once he arrived Lincoln knocked on the door and Clyde opened the door,Lincoln didn't stay long he just dropped off the comic and he Left. Lincoln was so tired when he got home he did not even eat dinner,he just went to his room,checked on the vase and he went to bed. The next morning Lincoln awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Lincoln reluctantly opened his door to see Lisa there holding a piece of paper. "Here you go Lincoln" she said handing him the paper. "Whats this"? asked Lincoln "This is the list I of parts I need for the time machine". Lincoln looked over the list "How am I going to get a go-cart engine Lisa. "If you find one at the dump I could rebuild it with the parts I have in my lab. "Okayyy,wait why do you have engine parts in your lab". "Uh just in case I needed them ha ha". Lincoln gave Lisa a weird look but he agreed to help with the list. Then he went downstairs to get something to eat.


End file.
